iAm Invisible
by SheriffBoB
Summary: One day, you're here fighting with one of your best friends and annoying the other. The next, you're gone. No one can see you. You're invisible. Literally. Seddie
1. iWish

A/N: This is my first story. So, sorry if they're OOC. Anyway, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any TV shows…wish I did…but I don't.

* * *

I sat calmly on Carly's couch watching the gears in Freddie's head turn. He was still trying to come up with a good comeback. I knew it wouldn't happen. Even if he did think of something, I would be right on top of it. I never lose our arguments. Ever.

"You know what, Sam?" He came up with.

"What, dork?"

"Nothing." You see, I never lose. I could see Carly's face. She was frowning at us both. She always does. I guess she just doesn't understand that it's the way our relationship has always been. But, deep down, I really do care. A lot. Much more than Carly will ever know.

"Guys..." She started.

"What? Hey, the dork had it coming!"

"I resent that!"

"No one cares!"

Carly sighed. "Why can't you guys just…SAM!" Carly gasped. I had just poured Freddie's smoothie over his head.

"What?! It wasn't like he was drinking it! It was just sitting there, on the table, begging to be poured! Come on! You can't say you didn't hear it begging!"

She glared at me. It was different that her usual irritated look. It was more serious…more angry…and it just didn't seem right. "Sam, I…I have some homework…to do…So, would you mind…going home?" It didn't really seem like a question. It was more of a masked demand. And, I knew it was one I should follow.

"Sure, whatever. Come along, Fredward." I dragged him away from his (unfortunately) one true love. He wasn't too happy.

***New Scene***

I crept slowly into Carly's apartment. Usually, I would just barge in, but after seeing the face Carly had given me earlier, I had a feeling she didn't want to see me. Unfortunately for me, I had left my backpack in the studio. I decided to take the stairs since the elevator would make too much noise. When I came to the door, I saw Spencer and Carly sitting by the window drinking coffee. I could hear exactly what they were saying.

"I don't know, Spencer. I really don't. She's my best friend, but sometimes…" My face fell. This was bad.

"It's OK, Carls. I know, she can be a little…um…" I sighed. I guess I could be a bit annoying…

"I know this is mean, but sometimes I just wish she would get out of everyone's hair. I don't want her to disappear, but I don't know…I just…don't…" At her words, I caught a glimpse of a shooting star in the sky.

_What are the odds,_ I thought to myself as I turned to leave. Little did I know, her wish was about to come true.

* * *

A/N: So…What do you think? I liked it. I'm not sure when I'll get to update, but I will sooner or later. Please, R and R. Thanks, SheriffBoB.


	2. iAm Right Here

A/N: I guess I'll be able to update faster than I thought. Thanks for reading. Anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Boring right?

* * *

I woke up that morning to the soft rattle of rain on my window. It looked so gray outside. I walked to my dresser to pick out my clothes. There weren't many since I usually slept over at Carly's. I hadn't slept well that night. I had an odd dream. I came to school, but everyone ignored me. It was as if they didn't even know I was there…

I swiped some ham from the fridge and sauntered into the living room. My mom was sitting in her chair watching TV. "Bye, Mom. I'm going to school." Nothing. "Mom?" Still, she didn't answer me. "Whatever."_ Typical._

I snuck on to the bus. Usually, the bus driver caught me sneaking by. At least I didn't have to pay. When I arrived at school, I was early. I quickly retrieved my books and headed to class. Carly, Freddie, and the rest of the class came in about ten minutes later. "Hey, Carls." Carly didn't even acknowledge me. Neither did Freddie. "Hey! Fredward?!" He didn't answer me, either. _Is the whole world giving me the silent treatment?!_ I thought to myself. Even Ms. Briggs didn't call on me. She does that just to "embarrass" me. It was just like my dream.

I headed to my locker after class. Carly was talking to Freddie next to his locker. I took my books, ignoring the surprised looks from my classmates, and snuck up behind Carly. _Boo!_ Still nothing.

"I don't know, Freddie. Last I saw her was yesterday." Carly stated with a guilty look on her face. _Are they talking about me?_ _That is just mean. HELLO! I'm right here!_

"Maybe she's sick." Freddie replied hopefully. _I'm never sick._

"She's never sick." _See?_

"Everyone's sick once in a while." _Show's how much you know, dork._

"Yeah…Maybe…" Carly's gaze fell to the ground. She turned around toward me and I stood still. She bumped right into me. "Ow!"

"What did you bump into?"

"I…I don't know…" With that, they walked slowly to class.

* * *

I went that whole day without anyone addressing me at all. Not even Gibby cowered in fear when I threatened him. Something was seriously wrong. I decided to ask Freddie about it when we got home. Well, we he got to his home. I thought maybe he'd talk to me if no one else was around.

I jumped in the elevator at Bushwell squeezing between Carly and Freddie. Carly started to speak, again, "Her mom called this morning. She said Sam had come in last night but wasn't there when she got up. Her mom even checked her dressers. Some of her clothes and her backpack were gone. I think she ran away."

"Ah, man…What are we going to do?" Freddie looked really worried. Then, it hit me. _They're serious. But…how?_ "I…I gotta get home…Sorry, Carly." Freddie left the elevator, and they went their separate ways. I followed Freddie into his apartment.

"Where are you, Sam…" _I'm right here._

* * *

A/N: Whooooo…Sorry. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please, R & R. Ciao! SheriffBoB


	3. iWant to See You Again

A/N: I was asked about how Carly could bump into Sam when she's invisible. It's a bit confusing. Sam is invisible, and no one can hear her, but she can be touched. Or else, she wouldn't be able to open her locker or pick up her books. So, I hope that explains it. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

I sat slouched in one of the Benson's chairs. Freddie was on the phone with Carly. "I haven't seen her…Really...No, I'm sure it's not your fault…She wouldn't blame you…Did you talk to her mom…The police…Yeah, I guess it is that serious…Ah, man…" He sighed. "Don't cry…It'll be okay…I know…Okay…Bye…"

He collapsed into another chair. He looked pale and depressed. I guess I could understand that. I could even feel my own tears dripping down my cheeks. I wanted to hide my face out of embarrassment, but I realized it didn't really matter. No one could see.

I fell asleep on that chair…listening to Freddie's breathing and the soft patter of the rain.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Freddie standing near the window watching the storm. It really was an all around terrible day. Funny…I always loved the rain. It just had a quality that was relaxing and soothing. He stared out the window. His eyes were puffy, but he wasn't crying. _I guess he is trying to stay strong or maybe he just doesn't care. Don't think like that! He does care…You know he does…_

"Sam…Where are you…I know you're out there…Sam…" Then, I saw the single tear roll down his pale face. "Maybe…Maybe…Carly was right…" _About what?_ "Maybe wishes do come true…Good or bad…" He moved slowly away from the window toward his room.

I curled up in the comfortable chair just thinking. _It's only been a day. Everything will be okay. Maybe it's just a bad dream. Yeah, a dream._ I knew that it wasn't a dream. Have you ever noticed that in a dream, you never know it is one. Even if you do, you wake up once you realize it. This was too real to be a dream, but I didn't want to believe it. It just didn't make sense. _Freddie was right. I didn't blame Carly for this, but it did seem like it was her fault. No! Don't say that! The last thing you need is to be mad at her right now._ I sighed aloud. Though, it really wasn't out loud I guess.

Freddie was in his room on the computer. Of course. I watched from the corner; unseen, unheard. _Once I think about it, it doesn't seem that different. The only time he ever notices me is when we're arguing…or when I happen to dump a smoothie over his head._ I snickered at that. It was really very sad, but…I don't know. I've learned to find humor in everything. It's the only way I survive.

Freddie turned away from his computer. He didn't seem able to concentrate. Something was bothering him. Well, it's pretty obvious, really. Again, humor in everything. Sometimes, it's hard to be serious. Sometimes, it's even impossible. For me. Freddie crept toward his window whispering softly to himself. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I had a feeling it was private. "It's only been one day. She'll be back. I know she will. She wouldn't run away without telling us. Would she? No…No she wouldn't." He seemed to find comfort in the rain's drumming on the window, too.

"Freddie!" came a shrill voice. _Mrs. Benson…_

"I'm in here mom!" Freddie called out with more enthusiasm in his voice than shown on his somber face.

"Did you use your lotion?"

"Yes, mom."

"Did you put on cloud block?"

"Yes, mom."

"Did you take your vitamins?" _Does she ever stop?_

"Yes, mother!" _Looks like he's getting annoyed, too._

"Fredward! Have you been hanging around that _girl_, again?!"

"She has a name!"

"Yes. Yes. I know. _Sam._" _That's just mean, Mrs. B._

"Mom…Sam's…Sam's…gone…She disappeared last nigh."

"Oh…Well…Think of it this way, at least she won't be here to terrorize you any more." Mrs. Benson smiled. Freddie just turned and sauntered back toward his room, locking the door.

"I just wish I could see you one more time, Sam. I…I'd tell you…"

* * *

A/N: It wasn't meant to be a cliffhanger. But, oh well. Thanks for reading. It seems I'll be able to update almost every day. Sometimes even twice. But, don't count on it. R & R. Arrivederci, SheriffBoB.


	4. iDon't Believe in Wishes

Hey. Sorry about the wait. My computer's having issues. Long story short, my Internet isn't working. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

"I just wish I could see you one more time, Sam. I…I'd tell you…" _Tell me what?_ He glanced out the window once more in deep thought. "If only…" _Yeah, if only…If only Carly hadn't made that first wish…If only I didn't make fun of Freddie so much…If only I could tell him…If only…_

I looked at the alarm clock illuminating the bedroom. Ten o'clock. On a normal day, I would be slipping into my sleeping bag at Carly's – hiding the remote from her so she couldn't turn the TV off. Of course, she usually just gets up and turns it off by hand…But, whatever.

"Freddie-bear! It's time for beddy-by!" _Ah, man, how _does _he live with her?_

"Yes, Mom." He slid into bed after silently praying. I sat down in the corner with my head against the wall. _Hey, maybe his wish will come true._ I thought as I drifted off to sleep. I knew it wouldn't.

* * *

When I awoke, Freddie was on his computer researching shooting stars. _Hmm. I wonder what he's doing…_"No…No! No! No! There's no way her wish could…No. Sam's out there. She is. She didn't disappear…not like that…It's not Carly's fault. It's not." I peeked at the webpage. _"True Stories of Shooting Star Wishes Coming True." He thinks Carly's right._

"Fredward! I'm going to work. I left your vitamins and some smiley-face eggs on the table. Be good. Lock the doors. Don't let anyone inside! Bye, bye huney!" Mrs. Benson called out in a very speedy voice as she shut the door.

The phone rang.

"Hello…Carly?…Did you here anything?…No…Phew…Man…Her mom said what!...No…No…I'm sure she doesn't really think that…Carls…It's not your fault…Don't think like that…Wished don't come true on shooting stars…I believe in coincidence…That's all it was…I promise…I promise…Good bye…" I couldn't help but think Carly felt guilty for her wish. My mom probably blamed her, too. Oh, gosh.

"Sam, wherever you are, please come back. Carly needs you…I need you…" _You do?_ At that moment, I knew he liked me back. But, there was no way he would ever know.

After he ate his breakfast and threw his vitamins down the toilet (_What a rebel_), he went back to the computer. "Wishes don't come true like that. They don't. They don't. They can't. No. They just can't." _Yeah. Yeah, they can. Unfortunately._

My eyes went wide. _That's it! All I have to do is get someone to wish me back at the next shooting star. But how…Why didn't I think of that?! _I ran to his desk. No pencils. Why does he have to have a crazy, overprotective mother? I mean really?!

_To Carly's house I go._

I slipped into Carly's apartment. She was slumped on the couch. She didn't even notice that the door had opened 'by itself.' I grabbed a pen off of the counter. I took one look at her and almost cried. She looked so sad. I couldn't stay there. It was way too upsetting.

Freddie was pacing across his room muttering to himself. "Wishes don't come true. Wishes don't come true. Wishes don't come true. They don't. They don't." I went up to the notepad on his desk. _What _does he write with? With my chicken scratchy handwriting, I scribbled out a message:

"Yes they do."

* * *

So, now what? Freddie is starting to believe that Sam disappeared because of Carly's wish. Will he understand Sam's message? Well, anyway, thanks for the reviews. Auf Wiedersehen, SheriffBoB.


	5. iAm Seen

A/N: Here's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. And, thanks to chocoholic1471 for the idea of Sam writing to them. I can't believe I hadn't thought of that.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

I saw Freddie double take as I signed my name gracefully and placed the pen next to the pad of paper. He saw it as a floating pen writing a ghostly message. I would have taken a double take, too. He slowly approached his desk fear and curiosity etched across his face.

"'Yes they do.'" Freddie frowned slightly. "Sam? Sam, are you there? Sam?"

_Yeah, I'm here. But, now what?_ I quickly scribbled down a response.

"'Well, duh. I signed my name.' That's cold." He smiled. "But it's you." His eyes widened. "Oh." He sat down at the computer. "Now, let's see…'Shooting Stars: Dates and Times.'" _Perfect…_

* * *

It was 2:30 A.M. Yeah, waaaaaaay too early for my liking. I tapped Freddie on the shoulder even though he couldn't see me at all. "Huh? Who? What? Where? Oh." _Wow._ "Shooting star. Right." _Genius._

We walked to the open window staring out at the array of shining stars. We knew in just a few minutes one of those stars would zoom before our eyes. It was the only shooting star for a while – which is why I sacrificed my sleep. I hoped Freddie would make the right wish. And, I hoped that wish would come true. I _needed_ it to.

Right then, a bright trail of light streamed by. "Okay. Here goes. I wish…I could see – and hear – Sam again." With that, I felt a sudden…nothing.

"What? Nothing happened!" I heard myself shout.

"SAM?!" _He heard me!_

"Freddie! It worked!" I screeched hugging him. I quickly stepped backward and blushed.

"Freddie? What was that?" _Mrs. B. Again._

"N…Nothing, Mom," he shouted back.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard that _girl_, again."

"It was nothing," he told her in a quieter tone.

"Okay. Why are you up? It's beddy-by, Freddie-by!"

"Yes, Mom." He turned to me. "Sorry, Sam. She's just…afraid…for my…well-being…And, she thinks you…threaten it…"

"Of, course."

"But, seriously, Sam, you were invisible? How…how could that happen?"

"I…I don't know. But, I guess wishes do come true. Sometimes not for the better."

"I…I really missed you Sam…I…um…I really did."

"I noticed." I kissed him. Nothing big, but it was something I had been wanting to do for _so_ long.

"Oh. Okay then. Um…" He looked a little shocked. "So…I guess we'll tell Carly tomorrow." He laid down on his bed, and I took my place on the floor. "Here, you take the bed. I'll take the floor."

* * *

A/N: So? If you notice the wording of his wish, it leaves things a little open. Leave a review if you want Carly to be able to see Sam in the next chapter. Otherwise, the story will be a bit longer. Anyway, R & R. Oh, and sorry if Mrs. Benson seems a little…mean. Sayonara, SheriffBoB.


	6. iAm Not Completely Seen

A/N: Thanks for the reviews (again). It seems most people don't want Carly to see Sam. So, here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was shining down on my pillow warming my face and soothing my thoughts. My eyes fluttered open to see Freddie staring at me from his place on the floor. "That's kinda creepy." I couldn't resist speaking my mind.

"Whatever." He stood up and looked at the clock. "Hey, it's noon. How do you sleep so long?"

"I was up at 2:30 in the morning!"

"Oh. Right. Well, I guess we should go get breakfast…or lunch. Then, we can head to Carly's." He led me to the kitchen (my favorite room). "Let me guess, ham and bacon?"

"Uh huh." He fried some bacon and gave me some ham from the fridge. I then realized I hadn't eaten in two days. _Wow. That's new._

* * *

After breakfast, I followed him to Carly's apartment. He opened the door (Spencer never remembers to lock it) and stepped inside. I proceeded in after him. "Carly! Spencer! It's me!" Carly didn't even glance in my direction.

"Carly?" Freddie tried.

"Hey, Freddie." Carly lifted her head to look at him, but she didn't bat an eyelid at me.

"Hellooooooooo!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs causing Freddie to wince. But Carly – nothing.

"Carly! Look who's right next to me! It's Sam!" She looked up but slowly lowered her head back to the couch.

"I don't see anything, Freddie. I'm not really in the mood for jokes. And, you shouldn't be, either. I knew you fought with her a lot, but you were still friends. I…I know she loved you…deep down…"

Freddie lowered his gaze. "Wha…What are you talking about? She's right here…"

"Freddie…There's no one there…No one…She's been gone for three days, Freddie…Three days…Just because of that stupid wish…Why…Why did I say that…I never thought it would happen…At least, not like this…" The rest of her words were muffled because she started to cry.

"It…It's okay…She…She will be back. I…I gotta go. Bye, Carly." Freddie opened the door gesturing for me to step outside. We entered his apartment shutting the door behind us.

"She can't see me! _Why_ can't she see me?!" I screeched making Freddie wince again.

"How should I know? I made the wish. _I_ can see you…Oh," he stopped.

"'Oh,' what?"

"_I_ can see you."

"_And_?" Now, I was getting agitated.

"I wished _I_ could see you. I didn't wish anyone else could see you."

"Oh." I looked at him. "Well, that's not good. You have to wish me back, _completely_!"

"I know."

I sighed, "It's okay. We can fix it. We just need to find the next star and _then_ make the wish. The right way." I sat down on the couch.

He took a seat next to me. "Yeah, but the next one's not for a while. At least not around here."

* * *

A/N: Well, I have a few ideas of how long until the next star, but I need your ideas. Again, the longer the time until the shooting star, the longer the story. So, either send a review with your idea or enter it into my poll. I may or may not be able to update in the next few days. Like I said, my internet at home is having issues, and the 'internet people' don't seem to like us. Anyway, R & R. Aloha, SherriffBoB.


	7. iBlame Myself

A/N: Okay, so two people who reviewed said a few months. One person said a few years on my poll. So, it's still a toss up. This chapter will not mention how long it will take until the next star. So, _**PLEASE**_ answer my poll or tell me in a review!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own iCarly. (But, I love italics!)

* * *

I was watching her. Though, she did not know. I was a fly on the wall. A silent, unnoticed being. But, how could I be seen? How could I be noticed? I wasn't truly there. Or was I? I looked on at her unmoving figure on the couch. _Carly, move on. It's been a week. Why…Why are you still laying there?_ I briefly heard a flutter of movement. But, it wasn't her. It was Spencer. He came to the couch, her bed for the last week, and whispered, "Carly, Carly, it's time for school. You have to go to school."

"Why? I wished my best friend away. I don't deserve to learn! It's like I've committed murder. I never saw any blood. I don't have a weapon to hide. But, either way, she's gone! And, it's my fault." _Wow, Carly. That's…poetic._ Spencer opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him. "Don't tell me. I know you don't believe it's possible. Neither does Freddie. No one does. But, even if she didn't 'disappear,' I wanted her gone – for that split second, I really did – and…and now she is. Your words are powerful, Spencer. And, so are mine." That was the longest any of us had heard her speak since my disappearance. She really believed it was her fault.

I wanted to scream out, "Snap out of it Carly! It's not your fault! It's mine! Yeah, you made the wish. But, I did the damage that brought you to that point. It's my fault I'm hear not yours." But, I didn't. It didn't matter what I screamed. She would never hear me. But, I would be back. I knew I would. Then, I would tell her not to blame herself. I would tell her not to worry. But, for right now, that was impossible.

She brought her head off of the tearstained pillow and reached for her backpack laid neatly next to the couch. Spencer looked hopeful. He had failed to get her to school the last four days. I guess letting out some of her feelings helped. I could see the pain in her eyes as she opened the door and proceeded down the hall and out the front doors of Bushwell without even changing or brushing her hair. Freddie soon came out of his apartment. Seeing me, he started to ask about her.

"She's going to school. I don't know how she'll act, but she's going. She told Spence how she felt. She believes it's all her fault. She thinks she's committed murder," I told him on our way to school. Hey, I may not enjoy it, and no one will know I'm there, but I do need it.

"Well, isn't it? I mean she did wish you away. I don't believe she should be this hard on herself. But, she did make the wish."

"She made the wish. Yes, she did. But, that doesn't mean it's her fault. It's mine. Why do you think she made the wish in the first place? For fun? Because she thought it would be funny? No. She made the wish because she was tired of my antics. She was sick of our fighting. She couldn't take it anymore. So, yeah, she made the wish, but, no, it wasn't her fault." My head hung as if I were counting the cracks in the ancient sidewalk. "It's mine. It's all mine. Just because _I_ couldn't tell you how I felt. Just because _I_ was afraid. Just because _I_ was embarrassed. Now, we're _all_ in this mess. I'm invisible. Carly's sunken into depression. And, everyone thinks you're crazy for talking to 'yourself.'" And, it was true. People were staring at him To everyone else, he was the only one there. He was the only one holding a conversation. I wasn't there at all.

"Oh…Don't blame yourself. You didn't know how else to react to my 'loving' Carly. You didn't know I was just trying to make you jealous. And, apparently, it worked." He reassured me taking my hand in his. "So, in a way, it is my fault, also." I was comforted, but deep down; I knew it really was my fault for being such a jerk to him. And, to everyone else, too.

* * *

Carly was at her desk when we came into class. I sat behind her in my usual seat. Freddie was off to my side. She nodded her head to him when he sat down but otherwise, didn't acknowledge anyone's existence. Not even her own. When Miss Briggs called her name for attendance, she said nothing. So, in a way, she acted like she wasn't there, either.

At lunch, we sat at our usual seats, but she didn't say anything. She didn't eat anything. She didn't do anything. At all. "Freddie, I think you should at least _try_ to talk to her."

"If you say so."_ Well, don't answer me out loud, genius. Everyone already thinks you're psychotic!_

"What was that, Freddie?" Carly asked tiredly.

"Oh…Nothing…Just talking to myself." She smiled sadly. "Carly, do you really blame yourself for this? 'Cause if you do, you shouldn't. It's not your fault."

She looked up at him questioningly like she expected him to understand but knew in her heart only she did. "How is it not? I wished she would get out of everyone's hair. And, look, she is. But, that's not what I wanted. Sometimes, your thoughts and wishes when said out loud can be worse than a knife or a gun when it comes to getting rid of someone. No one believes me. No one thinks it's possible. But, no one has had it happen to them. Sam is gone. I wanted her gone. At least, when I said it, I did. But, it only took that amount of time for her to disappear. It only took one wish. My wish." She glared at him, but the expression wasn't filled with anger at him. It was filled with grief and fury at her own deeds. "And, you're trying to tell me, it wasn't my fault! _**Well, it was!**_" She couldn't speak another word after that.

"Sam wouldn't want you to think that," Freddie stated coldly as he picked up his tray and left.

"It's true," I whispered even though I knew no one would hear.

* * *

A/N: My longest (and most descriptive) chapter yet. I'm pretty proud of it. Again, please respond to the length of the wait before the next star in a review or in my poll. Also, R & R. Hasta luego, SheriffBoB.


	8. iHave a Mom

Like I said, my internet has _**ISSUES**_. So, it's been like a week. Hopefully, it'll be working, now. Anyway, most people seem to want the star to be in a few months. So, here goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

My mom didn't care. She never cared. Or so I thought. Everyday, I would come home from school. She would be on the couch. Watching TV. Never more than a simple, "Hello." And, even that was rare. So, I started to sleepover at Carly's. At least there, I was greeted. It wasn't home. But, it was the closest I'd ever come to it.

I'd been gone for over a week. I hadn't seen my mother since my disappearance. I didn't want to see her. She was my mother. But, she wasn't. I knew her. But, I didn't. She raised me for my whole life. Until the divorce. Then, she was gone. She wasn't my mom. She was just a mother. Not mine. Not anyone's. She took care of me. But, I took care of myself. We lived in the same house. But, I lived alone. Alone. Story of my life.

It wasn't my decision to see her. It was Freddie's. So, I went to my house. It wasn't my home. It was my house. There she was. On the couch. Watching TV. As usual. But, there was something different. Something in the air. Some feeling in the room. Something. Her face. It wasn't drenched in uncaring, unmoving, boredom. It was worried. It was confused. It was scared. For me?

"You care. You do. I know you do. Deep down. You do. You always did. Even after Dad left. But, why couldn't you tell me. It's not enough just to know. You have to be told. You didn't tell me. You never told me." It was true. She didn't tell me she loved me. She didn't express love in any way. Not since the divorce. My dad left five years ago. Disappeared really. But, unlike me, he won't be wished back on a shooting star.

She wasn't herself. But, in a way, she was. For five years, she wasn't herself. Expressionless. Loveless. Nothingness. Now, she had an expression. She showed love. Her eyes weren't a black abyss. They had feeling. She was my mom. Too bad she became my mom when I couldn't respond to the feeling.

I left.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Freddie asked concern etched on his face. Freddie never went without emotion. Whether it be concern of happiness. Fear or bravery.

"No. I don't deal well with…sadness." And, I didn't. I was the tough girl. The bully. The tomboy. But, under it all, I wasn't. It was a cover. For my life. For everything.

He smiled knowingly. "And, how could you. For years, you've worked hard not to let things affect you. But, keeping everything bottled up, will only cause an explosion."

"Yeah. An explosion. I guess I always took my anger at my mother and father out on unsuspecting geeks," I looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that, by the way."

He laughed softly.

* * *

The phone rang.

"Hello…Mrs. Puckett…A strange feeling?...I know what you mean…No…It's not a ghost…It's definitely not _her_ ghost…She's alive, Mrs. Puckett…Believe me…Bye." He hung up.

"That was my mom." It was a statement. But, it was a question, too.

"Yeah. She said she felt a 'presence' in the living room. She thinks it's your ghost."

And, in a way, it was.

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry for the week's wait. Now, since most people wanted the star to be in a few months. That's what it is, for now (i.e. the poll is still open). In the next chapter, I'll say exactly how long until the star. So, if you have any ideas for the exact amount of months, review. Au revoir, SheriffBoB.


	9. iGuess iAm Dead

A/N: Well, here's the chapter. I have nothing more to say…

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly…

* * *

Coincidence. It's an odd thing. The next star would be in three months and fifteen days. March first. That was the day I met Carly. But, the coincidence goes back further than that. It was the day I met Freddie.

I never admitted it, but they were on the exact same day. But, I had met Freddie three years earlier.

_I came upon a five year old boy laying in the grass. "Hi. Whatcha doin'?"_

"_Watching the clouds. That one looks like a camcorder. That one looks like my mommy's cell phone." He was even a geek then. But, I didn't care. I wasn't mean, back then._

"_Ooh…Can I try?" He nodded. "I see a turkey. And that looks like ham!" Some things never change._

Well, that was how we met. His mom wasn't as eccentric back then. So, she actually permitted me to be around him. Besides, I was nice. But, that was March first. Then, I met Carly on March first. I've always known it was the same day. But, I would never admit it. I wasn't supposed to care about Freddie. So, why should I care about when we met? Even though I always did.

* * *

I curled up on Freddie's bed thinking. He was at his computer…doing whatever he's always doing on it. I never asked. It just always seemed private. Anyway, I was thinking about this span of time. I would miss Christmas. I would miss New Years. I would miss Valentine's Day. I would even miss Carly's birthday. The only thing I wouldn't miss was the Anniversary.

"What are you thinking about?" Freddie turned away from his screen to ask.

I looked up at him. "I'll tell you what I'm thinking if you tell me what you're always doing on the computer." I didn't expect him to tell me. I really didn't.

But, he did. "Okay…I'm writing in my journal."

"Oh. Well, I'm just thinking about all the things I'll miss in the next three and a half months. Christmas. New Years. Valentine's Day."

"Not to mention iCarly," he stated. iCarly. I had totally forgotten about our show.

"Yeah…What am I going to do about it? I mean…There's nothing _I_ can do…But, still."

"Uh…Well, Carly has something planned. I think she's going to tell the viewers about you disappearing…and everything…" He stopped. I could tell he wanted to say more.

"And…"

He looked toward me sadly. "And, I think she's going to tell them that you might be dead…and to not expect any more iCarly…"

_Oh, great. I'm dead. My mom thinks she saw my ghost. Carly's going to tell all the viewers I might have died. I guess for the next few months, I really am dead._

* * *

A/N: I don't really like this chapter. But, I just felt like writing _something_. The next chapter will be iCarly. Anyway, R & R, and…Uh…Currently, I'm out of languages…So, bye, SheriffBoB.


	10. iCarly

A/N: I have nothing to say…

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

I sat on my beanbag chair watching Carly get ready for the show. The show that would end my life. For three and a half months. Freddie was standing calmly by his cart. He seemed upset. But, not the same kind of upset as Carly. Carly had lost her best friend. Freddie knew it wasn't true.

"Why aren't you upset, Freddie?" Carly demanded.

"I…I am. I…I just don't think she's dead," Freddie answered hesitantly.

"Freddie! Face it! She's gone! For all we know, she could be lying gnarled and bloody on a stream bed somewhere. She wouldn't just run away and not tell us!" Carly took her place in front of the camera.

"I didn't say she ran away. I know she's not dead, though." Freddie picked up his camera and began the countdown.

"How could…"

"Five."

"…you think…"

"Four."

"…that she's still…"

"Three."

"…alive…"

"Two."

"…and well?"

"One." It was just a faint whisper coming from Freddie's mouth.

"Hi, iCarly viewers. Normally, we do a comedy show. But, today, isn't a day for comedy. Sam disappeared about a week ago and hasn't been seen since. No one is sure what has happened. She may be dead. We ask you all to be on the lookout for anything. Thank you."

Freddie shut the camera off and left the studio before Carly could say anything. "Carly, I know you can't hear me, but I'm not dead. I'm right here."

She couldn't here me, of course. She didn't move a muscle for several moments. All she did was stare into space. I guess she was just thinking. "I feel like she's here. Watching me. Even her chair is indented like she's been there…Wait…How…FREDDIE!!!" She ran from the room as if she'd seen a ghost. I guess to her, it was a ghost.

Maybe I shouldn't sit down next time.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. I make no promises. But, there will (I think) be Seddie. R & R. Adios, SheriffBoB.


	11. iSee Fireworks and Feel Sparks

A/N: I give you the product of major writer's block…

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Boring, right?

* * *

I was staring at the TV in Freddie's living room. It was tiny. When I say tiny, I mean like a three inch screen. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating, but the point remains, it was _way_ smaller than I was used to.

And, it only got like three channels. Mrs. B. blocked the rest. "UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I groaned, "How do you live with that lady?!" I screeched though Freddie was on the couch next to me.

"Hey, she _is_ my…Yeah, I don't know."

"Fredward, are you talking to yourself, again? I'm going to have to tell Suzan about that. It's starting to worry me," his insane mother stated from her room.

I gave Freddie a questioning look. "Suzan's my..." He hesitated. "…my psychiatrist." I wanted to burst out laughing, but I kept a relatively straight face. Sort of.

"Okay…_Why_ do you have a psychiatrist?"

"My mom's crazy." _Obviously._

"Freddie-by, please, stop talking to yourself. You're worrying Mommy!" I heard from the other room. _She's insane…_"Okay, I'm going to go to my aerobics class. I'll be back in a few hours. Remember, don't play with the matches…or any sharp objects! Bye, Sweetie!" And, with that, she was out the door.

"She's gone," I stated.

"Yeah. So…"

"So…"

"So…This is awkward."

"Really?" I questioned sarcastically.

"So, you never told me why you came to _my_ house when you realized you were invisible." Freddie started.

"Well, I guess I didn't think Carly would want to see me. And, my mom didn't really care. So, that left you."

"That's nice. I feel special."

"It was also because I…I liked you." What did I have to lose?

"You did?" Okay, so I had a lot to lose.

"Yeah…I did." I can honestly say I was scared about his response.

He smiled. That was a good sign. Then, he leaned in and kissed my lips.

"Does this mean you like me, too?" He kissed me again. I don't usually go for that cliché stuff. I didn't believe you saw fireworks, and I didn't believe you felt sparks.

But, I've been wrong before.

* * *

A/N: I didn't like it. But, I _had_ to write _something_. Like I said, I have _**EXTREME WRITER'S BLOCK**_. UGH!!!! R & R. Plus, until I find another language to say good-bye in, I'll be repeating them. So, au revoir, SheriffBoB.


	12. iTell Carly

A/N: I'm totally bored. At this moment, I'm eating a bowl of Cheerios with my fingers (there's no milk). So, here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

Carly was in the dark. It'd been almost three weeks and Carly still didn't know about my 'condition.' I decided it was time to tell her. I know what you're thinking: "Why didn't you tell her three weeks ago?" Well, I…have no excuse for that. I was just…caught up in other things. Here we go: "Too caught up to relieve your best friend of her unworthy anguish?" Okay, first of all, you people need to use smaller words when you're talking to me, and yes, I was too caught up. But, now, I realized I needed to tell her.

* * *

Freddie opened the door to Carly's apartment slowly. I followed after him. "Carly, I…_We_ have something to tell you."

Carly looked up from the couch. She had gotten better. But, she still spent the majority of her time on the couch. Spencer had tried to convince her that 'I would want her to move.' Or something like that. Spencer's pep talks aren't very good. "What do you mean, _we_?"

"I mean _me_ _and_ _Sam_," he stated emphatically.

"Freddie, I thought we were done with this. She's gone. It's my fault. Please, I'm currently the only one who doesn't think you're crazy for talking 'Sam' when there's no one around. Please, don't make this harder."

"But, I'm not crazy! She's right there!" He gestured toward where I was standing. "Show her!" That was my cue. I waltzed dramatically to Carly's counter and picked up a notepad and a pencil. "See?"

Carly's eyes widened considerably. "W…What…" She looked at the 'floating' paper. "'It's me! See? Freddie's not _completely_ crazy. Actually…No that would be mean.'"

"She actually wrote that?" Freddie asked. He looked at me. "You actually wrote that?!"

"Uh huh."

"You mean…She's right there?" Carly spoke up.

"Yeah. She's been here all along. See? I told you not to worry."

"But…But, I made her that way! She must hate me!"

"On the contrary…"

"Shut up, Freddie. I'll tell her." I scribbled down another not to my best friend.

"'Hey, I annoy myself sometimes. Now would you just forgive yourself and move on?' That's definitely her," she stopped for a moment to let it sink in. "Oh my gosh, Sam! I can't believe it! It's really you! Wait, why can _you_ see her?"

"Um…I wished her back, but with the wrong words…" Freddie smiled sheepishly.

"_Great_. Well, does this mean I'll never get to see her again?"

"No. You just have to wait another…uh…three months. The next shooting star that'll pass us is on March third."

"Oh." She looked toward the floating notepad and then at Freddie. "Well…um…"

"OH MY GOSH!!! GHOST PAPER!!! DUCK EVERYONE!!! IT MIGHT SEND ITS PAPER-CUTTING MINIONS AFTER US!!!" You can guess who that was.

* * *

A/N: Well, now Carly knows. Whoo. Anyway, R & R. Zài jiàn, SheriffBoB. (Thanks to those of you who gave me ideas for more languages.)


	13. iHave Fun and Fulfill a Dream

A/N: Sorry for the wait. And, for those of you who guessed Spencer, you were correct. Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter, the star is on March first as I originally stated. Sorry. Anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

* * *

Aren't we always told that we should looked for the good in things. The bright side. Well, I've never exactly been a 'glass is half full' kind of person, but I figured I should make the best of my situation. You know, have a little fun with it. Treat invisibility like a superpower instead of a curse.

In other words, it's a _GREAT_ chance to freak a few people out.

I was calmly sitting at my seat in Mrs. Briggs' class when I thought of this possibility. An evil grin spread across my normally bored features. Freddie noticed right away. "I know that look. That's the look before you…_NO_! N. O. NO," he whispered at me. But, as he said this, I could see an equally excited grin stretch over his face. He wanted me to do it. No matter what he said.

I stood from my seat, scooting toward the front of the classroom. First, I was going to do the classic 'nails on chalkboard' stunt.

_***SCREECH***_

_Okay…OW!_ Mrs. Briggs turned to the board covering her ears. (She should be used to this kind of noise after listening to those bagpipes. *shudder*) "What in the world was that?!" Next, I took a piece of chalk and scratched out a message that read 'This is all your fault, Briggs! You did this to me! YOU DID IT!!!' She gasped as several of the girls shrieked.

"The room's haunted!" someone called as the entirety of the class ran toward the door trying to all squeeze out at once. _Geniuses._ Freddie, Carly, and I just stood watching this chaos that I had created laughing inwardly.

* * *

By the end of the day, I had gotten us out of three more classes and gave Gibby a 'floating' wedgie. Fun stuff.

Currently, we were huddled around a sculpture made of various meats. Spencer was showing it to Carly and Freddie. The meat-figure was a life-size statue of _me_. It was apparently my _memorial_. "Man, I look so tasty," I drooled.

"Sam," Freddie chided. "Please, don't eat yourself. It'd be too…weird."

"You can't tell me it's never been one of your dreams to eat a life-size sculpture of yourself."

"No, actually I can."

Carly glanced in our direction. "Can what?"

"Sam is drooling over herself. Literally. She seriously says it's one of her dreams to…"

"…Eat a life-size sculpture of herself?" Carly cut him off.

"How'd you know?" Freddie looked a bit confused.

"She told me a while ago. It's old news." Wow, Carly has a great memory. What are best friends for?

"That's just…disturbing…" Freddie looked at me eyebrows raised. "_Very_ disturbing…And a bit disgusting." He turned away from Spencer's 'meat man' (or…you know…woman) to get a glass of tea from the fridge.

"Sam, why don't you stay over at my house tonight?" Carly asked. I grabbed my pad of paper to write my response.

"'Sure, whatever, but I'm going back to Freddie's in the morning.'"

"Why?" I dropped the notepad and pencil refusing to respond to that question. "You like him don't you?" I just walked away. "Sam? Sam!? SAM!? Ugh," she huffed. "Now that's just mean."

* * *

A/N: So…How was it? R & R. Paalam, SheriffBoB.


	14. iHelp Freddie With His Insane Mother

A/N: I know it's been…a while…I would say I was having writers' block, but that's only somewhat true. For the most part, I was just being lazy…No sympathy there, though…

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Interesting stuff, huh?

* * *

It was February. February 13th to be exact. Less than a month before I'd be back.

"Freddie! It's time for your tick bath!" Freddie's mother's shrill voice called from their bathroom.

"Come on, Freddie, you can do this." I urged him.

He stood uncertainly in the doorway of his room. "I'm not sure about this, Sam."

"You can do it, Freddie. I know you can."

He took a deep breath and began to yell to his mother. "Mom! I'm not getting a tick bath!"

"Why not? Are you allergic? Do you have hives? A rash? I'll get the ointment!"

"No mom! I'm sick of taking tick baths when we don't even live near the woods! No person in their right mind who lives in the city would _ever_ take a tick bath!"

"Fredward! You know as well as I do that you need those baths! You walk by the park every day!" she hesitated slightly before continuing. "Now, be a good little Freddie and come take your bath. You're starting to sound like that girl. I thought once she was gone, you wouldn't have such a bad influence."

My eye started twitching, and I positioned myself in a battle stance. "Move over Freddie! I'm gonna kill her!"

"_Sam_! Don't!" he whispered at me grabbing my arm as I started to run. "Come on, you know she's just scared for my 'safety'."

"_Fine_. But, you are going to take a stand. Right _now_," I declared, pushing him through the door toward his mother. "You can do this." _I hope…_

"Mom! We need to talk!" he stated firmly.

"Freddie! The water's getting cold! Now, come take your bath, and we'll talk later." Mrs. B. ushered him to the bathroom holding a fuzzy purple towel and a bottle of lotion. For sensitive skin.

"NO! I won't take a tick bath because I don't _need_ a tick bath!" Freddie stomped his foot on the floor like a toddler throwing a tantrum. But, it did make his mother finally stop and consider his words. She looked at him inquisitively. So, I nudged him to go on. "Mom, _I_ am going to the kitchen table. _I_ would like to talk. And, I hope _you_ will listen." With that he exited the hallway and proceeded toward the kitchen.

I never noticed how different his apartment is from Carly's. They actually have a kitchen room. And a hallway. _And_ only one floor. _Huh…_ I kind of liked it, though.

* * *

Freddie eyed his mother from across the table as she slowly took a seat. "Mom, I am fifteen years old. I'm not a little kid, anymore. In fact, I haven't been a little kid for ten years." He somehow managed to say all of this without any uncertainty in his voice. Though, I could tell he was worried on the inside. "So, I'm hoping that you will understand that I don't want to be treated like a naïve toddler who needs protection from every ailment. Including the nonexistent ones. I mean, cloud block? Seriously?"

"But…What if you get a cloud burn?" Mrs. Benson looked like she was about to break out in tears.

"Mom…There's no such thing as a cloud burn. You should know that."

"No, you're wrong. You do still need protection from everything. What if you get limes disease from the ticks? Or, skin cancer from the cloud burns. Or, rabies? Or, pneumonia? Or, tetanus? Or…Or, mad cow!?" She was clearly running out of diseases. But I'm sure if she wasn't hyperventilating, the list would keep going for hours.

"Mom! Calm down! I promise I'll be careful! I'll always get my shots. I'll wear _sun _block. I'll stay away from rust and raccoons and tall grass" he sighed exasperatedly. "And, tainted meats…"

"I…I don't want to talk about this anymore…But…I guess you're right…"

"So, no more tick baths? No more cloud block?" He looked t her hopefully. "And, no more tracking chips in my head?" She glanced up at him, surprised. "Yeah, I know about that."

She stared on sheepishly. "I guess. Just…be careful."

He nodded and looked at me for the first time since the beginning of their conversation. I was doing an extremely embarrassing victory dance. _Of course._

* * *

A/N: Well…It wasn't my best…Hey, I'm out of practice. Anyway, R & R (I need ideas!). Au revoir, SheriffBoB.


End file.
